My Ordinary Life
by Pachi5296pokefan
Summary: Just an ordinary day. Rated M for language, will not be continued unless requested. Will be posted on fictionpress, using different names.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a quickie; I'm writing it based on a day in MY regular school life. Some of these events may or may not have happened today, but all of this has happened at some point. I'll continue this if I'm asked to, but otherwise, I'm not continuing it if I don't have any reason.**

My Ordinary Life.

Band hall, 1st period, after being dropped off by my dad.

I go up to my friend, Sango, and lazily drag my hand across her hair, like I do every morning.

She looks up, smiles and waves; I go up and drop my things in my spot, normal routine, everyday things.

After talking to another friend, I go to bend down and get something, only to feel something poking me from my pocket.

"What is poking me in my….."

I pulled out the offensive object, only to discover my father's debit card still in my pocket from when he sent me in to buy our breakfast from the gas station down the street.

"Oh shit."

* * *

Of course, since I really shouldn't have told anyone, I told about…let's see….5 people or so?

I don't know. Thinking about my options, I pulled my phone out from my lunchbox, an IPhone.

Oh how nice, in its black and yellow otterbox.

The bell had rang, and I checked the time. About two minutes or three minutes left.

Nice. I can handle this.

No I can't.

I go outside the band hall, saying none too nice of words, and turn my phone off airplane mode.

Work, you god damned phone. WORK, DAMN IT!

Eventually it starts working, I start typing the text, teacher starts walking up to the band hall, I swing around to the side of the hall and finish the text.

Send, damn it. Send send send send send!

Fuck!

Check if the teacher is gone. Good, she's gone inside.

I wait for the text to read as delivered.

Takes too long.

Way too long.

Eventually it sends, I start going into the hall.

Finger gets caught in the door.

Fuck, that shit hurts.

I clamor inside the hall and as soon as I make it to my chair and start organizing the music, the tardy bell rings.

Got in at the right time. Fuck yes.

* * *

Class went on as normal.

* * *

April 11, 2012.


	2. Here's The Schedule!

My Ordinary Life

* * *

Here's our schedule!

* * *

Band: 1st period. Location: Band Hall, used to be the old middle school's band hall.

Health: 2nd period. Location: Upstairs, room 212, home to the worst teacher you will ever have.

Math: 3rd period. Location: Downstairs, room 109, home to probably the school's youngest teacher.

English: 4th period. Location: Upstairs, room 208, home to one of the funniest teachers.

Lunchtime!

11:37-12:07, Socialize.

Civics: 5th period. Location: Outside, T3, home to two football coaches for teachers.

Drawing1: 6th period. Location: Outside, A2, home to an amazing teacher who has a big vocabulary and is not afraid to tease you and tell lies about history.

Physical Science: 7th period. Location: Upstairs, room 206, home to a college professor called in to teach for lack of physical science teachers.

* * *

Where should I start?

* * *

**A/N: This is actually my schedule at school, this story is not fiction, it just has names in place of the real ones. Everything in this story has happened to me sometime. Hope my mini-autobiography is interesting to someone. Thanks!**


	3. The Day of Beauty

**A/N: Inuyasha and its characters don't belong to me, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. However, the events that take place happen DO belong to me, because they are events that have occurred in my life.**

* * *

My Ordinary Life

The Day of Beauty

* * *

One day, week before last, on Wednesday, my friend Ami brought 120 sheets of paper in an envelope.

Each and every one said "You're beautiful. Pass it on", and the goal of these sheets was to pass them to random people and make somebody's day.

Well, these papers did go around the school, and I decided to give some to my teachers, and my principle, and the ninth grade principle.

Different teachers gave different reactions of course, but I think my favorite reaction was my science teacher's. Here are the reactions from each teacher/administrator that I gave one to.

Principle: Takes it, reads it, gives me an…interesting? Look, then passes it to a police officer, who proceeds to try to pass it to the next police officer, who refuses it, so the current holder of the paper passed it to a janitor, Scotty, who passed it to an older teacher. That, I believe, was the end of that paper.

Ninth-grade principle: Takes it, reads it, gives me a strange look, then chuckles and folds the paper and places it in his pocket. I suppose he needed to be reminded of his beauty?

Fifth-period teacher * keep in mind he is a football coach *: Takes it, reads it, I later ask him if he feel s pretty. His response? "Yes, I feel very pretty."

Sixth-period teacher: Takes them and writes mean things on them, which will be reserved for a very short chapter.

Seventh-period teacher * science teacher, his requires some dialogue:

Me: Here Dr. Myrick!

DM: Am I beautiful? * takes and reads * I am. I must pass this on. * goes outside to pass to random student in our class *

RS: Why did he just give this to me?

* * *

And that concludes the day of beauty, which I believe was April 18.


End file.
